Need
by see03
Summary: Naruto comes home and is surprised to see his long-time rival waiting in his apartment. What could Sasuke possibly want? Sasuke x Naruto MATURE CONTENT


Whistling, Naruto walked home from his favourite shop. "Mmmm," he said to himself, "today's ramen was especially good." Grinning, he walked up the stairs to his apartment, only to find his door wide open. Narrowing one eye, he walked towards the entrance cautiously.

Inside the small apartment, Sasuke sat quietly, waiting for Naruto to come home. He had forgotten to close the door in his haste. He could feel his loins throbbing for release, but he waited. Waited for Naruto. He couldn't hold in his feelings anymore, and planned to tell Naruto just that.

Pulling out a kunai, Naruto jumped through the doorway, only to see Sasuke sitting calmly on his couch. Heat rushed into his face, and he put away the knife as Sasuke looked towards him. Walking forward he said, "What do you want, Uchiha?"

Glaring, Sasuke stood and said straight out, "What I want, dobe, is to fuck." So saying, he snatched Naruto's face and pulled it in for a hard kiss.

Eyes widening, Naruto struggled against his hold. Pulling back, he gasped out, "What do you think your doing?!" His face was on fire, but deep down, Naruto knew he wanted Sasuke. And his dick was reminding him of that fact.

He pulled the blond in for another kiss. Still holding onto him, Sasuke said, "I'm going to take you, Uzumaki, and you're going to like it." Smirking, he started pulling Naruto toward the bedroom.

Feeling he should protest, Naruto yanked out of Sasuke's hold and retorted, "What makes you think I'm just gonna walk into bed with you?" He stood there, fists clenched tightly, watching to see what the raven haired boy would do.

After a few tense moments, Sasuke leaned forward and breathed on Naruto's lips. Then, he quickly cupped Naruto's crotch, and felt his erection. Smirking, he said, "Your going to come with me because you want this too." Taking his hand again, Sasuke pulled Naruto in the bedroom.

Though he was going with Sasuke, Naruto still couldn't help but feel that he should try one last time. "What about Sakura," he asked.

Sasuke stiffened. He had been removing his shirt, but now he let his hands fall. "What about her? I don't love her that way. And I've never done anything to encourage her. In fact, I've done the exact opposite. I don't want her, dobe. I want you." So saying, he pulled off his shirt and tackled Naruto.

Gasping, Naruto bucked underneath Sasuke. Even though he was feeling more willing by the minute, he didn't want to be the bastard's uke. He didn't protest though when Sasuke pulled his shirt off. He moaned when Sasuke shoved his hand down his pants and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's cock.

Flushing slightly, Sasuke moved his hand up and down Naruto's hard on. He smirked when Naruto grabbed his buttocks and squeezed. "Looks like you do want this," he murmured into the blond's ear. With his free hand, he slowly took off Naruto's pants.

Flinging his head back, he let go and allowed his body to take over. He pushed himself into Sasuke's hand, gasping for breath.

Though he could feel his own erection pushing against the constraints of his pants, Sasuke continued to jack Naruto off. Leaning over he said, "Take my pants off for me."

Somehow the words got through the haze surrounding Naruto, and he lifted shaking hands to the waist of Sasuke's pants, and took them off him. He moaned when he saw how big Sasuke was.

Following Naruto's gaze, and still moving the hand wrapped around Naruto, Sasuke smiled. "Like what you see," he panted out.

Nodding wordlessly, Naruto groaned and let his head fall back. He thrusted up into Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke, I'm gonna…" he cried. Before he could finish, he had come.

Taking his hand, Sasuke rubbed it along his own cock stand for lube. Leaning over Naruto he said, "This might hurt a bit." Then he stuck one of his cum covered fingers into Naruto.

Crying out, Naruto tried to pull away. But Sasuke's other hand grabbed his hip and held him still. He groaned when Sasuke inserted another finger.

His cock throbbing with eagerness, Sasuke put in a third finger. He had to spread Naruto wide, because his penis was very big. That should do, he thought. Placing his hips against Naruto's, he looked at the blond.

Gasping, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke seemingly waiting for his permission. Nodding, he spread his legs a bit, wondering if that would help.

Smiling slightly, Sasuke removed his fingers and slammed into Naruto. Closing his eyes blissfully, he pulled out and thrust in again.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, thrusting up against him helplessly. He cried out when Sasuke's cock hit his pleasure spot inside. He began to move against Sasuke faster.

Realizing that Naruto wanted the pace to be fast and hard, Sasuke gripped the hips in front of him with boys hands, gripping tightly. Moving quickly, he rammed into Naruto over and over, going faster when he heard Naruto start moaning. He could feel his climax coming.

Arching up, Naruto slid his fingers into Sasuke hair, and clenched it tightly in his fists. Sasuke was pounding into him hard, but pleasure was building in him. He had gotten another erection.

Noticing Naruto's erection, Sasuke wrapped one of his hands around it again, and started moving it up and down in time with his thrusts. He started thrusting faster, and his hand squeezed tighter reflexively.

Naruto thrust up, pushing himself into Sasuke's hand, and further onto his cock. He could feel his own climax coming quickly.

Thrusting in one last time, Sasuke screamed his release when he came inside Naruto, and listened to the blond scream when he came onto Sasuke's stomach. Removing his hand from Naruto's dick, he collapsed onto him.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke, Naruto cuddled him close. I wonder, should I tell him? He thought. Swallowing slowly, Naruto leaned close and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "I love you."

Smirking, Sasuke whispered back, "I love you too…Naruto."


End file.
